


Public Affair

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Semi-Public Sex, Thighfucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: Nines suggests having some fun at the precinct during a slow shift. Who is Gavin to say no to that?





	Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of 'Treat me roughly', 'Bruises and Bitemarks' and 'Playtime' but can be read on its own I guess
> 
> Thanks to CrimsonChocolate for being my beta again!

If Gavin told anyone that Nines was the hornier person in their relationship, they would probably react in the way of: “Yeah, sure, Gavin. Whatever you say,” and give him a look that said, ‘we’ve seen you after getting railed real good’. And don’t get him wrong, he knew he was a huge fucking slut. He would get on his knees in the middle of the precinct if Nines told him to, just to please him. But the thing was, he would actually be OK with going for a few days without sex. Probably. 

It was true that he was a needy little bitch when he and Nines started fooling around, but it’s been nearly 7 months now, and he was long out of the honeymoon stage. Not that he could tell when that phase actually started and ended, since they fell in their relationship so naturally. One day, he was pushed around by Nines and popped an inappropriate boner, and before he knew it, they were all domestic and living together. It just happened, but to be very honest, Gavin wouldn’t want to change his life back to how it was before.

By all means, Nines was out of the honeymoon phase, too, but he still couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Like the first time he did it, he still loved riling Gavin up over the course of the day. Apparently because he loved to see how needy and whiney Gavin got, but there really was no denying that it always was Nines who started shit in public. 

Not that Gavin was really complaining. He was a needy little bitch, and the possibility of people noticing what Nines was doing to him was extremely exciting. It really got him going and they were always careful not to get found out, or for it to interfere with work. And it’s not like they ever fucked in public. They always made it back home quickly, where Nines would take even more time to turn him into an utter mess. Gavin loved it.

But lately, Nines had grown more and more daring. Gavin mused it wouldn’t take much longer for Nines to suggest trying fucking in semi public spaces. And who would he be if he didn’t indulge in every bad (and horny) idea his boyfriend had?

His suspicion was confirmed a few days later. They were working a slow night shift, and Gavin was making himself a coffee, when Nines slid behind him, grabbing his hips and pulling them into his, grinding into him.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Getting coffee to not fall asleep?” he purred in his ear, kissing Gavin’s neck softly.

Gavin turned a bit to peck his boyfriend's cheek. “Hello to you too. And yeah nothing’s been happening, and I’m bored out of my mind.” Gavin answered.

Nines hummed at that a bit, swinging them both from side to side gently.  
“You know, I have a great idea as to how I could alleviate your boredom,” he said with a mischievous tone to his voice.

Gavin let out a chuckle. “Judging from your tone, it's a bad idea.”

Nines kissed his neck again. “And yet you always indulge me.”

Gavin shook his head. “I don’t even know why I do it.”

“It’s because you actually think they are great regardless of how often you say they are bad.”

“Maybe so. So tell me: what is your latest idea?”

Nines was quiet for a few seconds before he whispered, “I want to try something new.” He lowered his voice even more. “We should put the bathroom to a new use.”  
Gavin swallowed,and let out a shaky breath before he answered. “Damn Nines, you can’t just spring something like that on me.”

Nines let his hands wander down to Gavin's crotch, grabbing him through his pants.

“I know you’ve been thinking about this a lot,” he bit at Gavin's neck lightly “And to be honest, I have, too.”

Gavin shuddered. “This is such a bad idea,” he said, letting his head fall back on Nines shoulder, moaning quietly. The thought alone had him already hardening in his pants, and Nines’ ministrations weren't making it any easier.

They were quiet for a moment, only Gavin's panting interrupting the silence. He knew they really should move this fast before anyone could come in. After all, they were standing in the breakroom. He voiced as much.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Nines, we're in the breakroom. You are way too horny for your own good.”

Nines laughed at that. “So are you, baby. That's why we are perfect for each other."

One of his hands wandered up to Gavin's throat and started squeezing it deliciously. “That, and you love the way I push you around however I desire. Don't you?” At that, he squeezed even tighter, restricting Gavin's airflow even more. Gavin let out a needy whine.

Nines bit Gavin's ear lightly. “Such a good boy you are. So needy for me.” Gavin shuddered feeling light-headed. His mouth fell open, a bit of drool rolling down his chin.

Nines growled. “You are fucking perfect.”  
He kissed Gavin on the cheek and let go of his throat. Much needed oxygen flooded back into Gavin's lungs. 

His knees buckled and the only thing holding him up was Nines’ strong arm around his middle. He was so hard already. They needed to get to the restroom. They had already spent too much time where anyone could see them. But the thrill of maybe being found out really got him going, and Nines knew that. They really were perfect for each other.

“Let's move this this to the restroom, Nines.” Gavin said in a rough voice, turning around to look him in the eye. Nines leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“As you wish,” he purred, and dragged him in the direction of the restroom.

To Gavin’s relief, they didn’t encounter anyone on their way. If they had, one look would’ve been enough for them to see what they were up to. Gavin would’ve probably died from the humiliation.

They reached the bathroom quickly, and Nines pushed Gavin inside, looking around to see if anyone had noticed, before joining him. He then quickly locked the door behind himself. 

Gavin was never more thankful that the restrooms in the precinct were all these single stalls with a toilet, and a sink which had a mirror right above it. It gave them at least a bit of privacy. As hot as the thought of being found out was to him, he wasn’t really keen on just anyone walking in on them. But even if that wasn’t possible now he really had to control his volume so they weren’t overheard. He was really bad at that, always so vocal. And he wasn’t so sure if he would be able to count on Nines to help him keep quiet, since Nines loved all the noises that fell from his lips.

Gavin swallowed thickly and looked up at Nines; who was closing the distance between them with a smirk on his lips.

“You already look so wrecked, baby,” he said before he kissed him, hard. Gavin’s jaw fell open and he let himself be devoured, whining softly into the kiss. Nines had slipped his hands into Gavin’s trousers, gripping his ass roughly. He ground their hips back together, prompting Gavin to moan loudly. So much for trying to stay quiet, but he just couldn’t control himself when what his boyfriend did to him felt so damn good. 

Nines broke the kiss to scold him. “My, my, detective. Do you want to be found out so badly?”

Gavin felt his face flame up. “Shut up,” he mumbled, and turned his face away.

Nines chuckled, grabbing his chin between his fingers to turn his face back to his. 

“Don’t look away when you look so good right now.” His stare was so intense Gavin could feel it burn right through him. “I wish you could see yourself.” Nines whispered into his ear, then hummed after a moment. 

Before Gavin knew what was happening to him, Nines had him rearranged like he weighed nothing, his back to the android’s chest. Gavin groaned quietly, head falling back on Nines’ shoulder. He loved it when Nines showed off his strength.

“Now look at the mirror.” Nines commanded. Gavin hadn’t even noticed Nines had placed them in front of the sink. 

He lifted his head from Nines’ shoulder, and made eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. Nines was right. He already looked completely wrecked, and they hadn't even done anything yet. His hair was in disarray, his face flushed, his lips wet from the kisses he’d received, and on his neck was a faint bruise from where Nines had choked him earlier.

Gavin shuddered and caught Nines’ eyes in the mirror, who had started mouthing at his neck again.

“You see how beautiful you look? It drives me wild,” he growls hotly, and Gavin's knees became weak. Nines pressed him harder into the sink to keep him upright.  
“But as much as I would love to drag this out for hours, we are still on duty. We should hurry up a bit.” Nines said, a bit saddened. Right. Gavin had nearly forgotten where they were.

With that, Nines grabbed Gavin through his jeans again and started grinding into his ass. Gavin braced himself against the sink. The kisses Nines was littering his neck with felt heavenly, and the friction on his dick was great. He wanted to lose the pants as soon as possible before he made a mess in them. Apparently, Nines had the same thought. He unbuckled Gavin’s belt and let his pants and boxers fall to the ground. When he tried to step out of them, Nines stopped him. 

“No need for that. We don’t have anything to prep anyway,” he said, but goes to grab Gavin’s ass roughly anyway.

Gavin let out another moan and quickly clasped his right hand over his mouth. Nines kissed behind his ear. “You really can’t keep quiet, baby.” he murmured in his ear. 

“Shut up!” Gavin hissed, panting. “God, I thought you had this planned and came prepared?”

“No, I didn’t plan this beforehand, but I’ll make sure to carry lube with me to work from now on.” Nines answered, and got back to grinding into Gavin's ass, gripping his hips hard with his left hand, and working on Gavin's erection with the other.  
He took him into his right hand, and jerked once, twice, before he moved his thumb over the head, collecting the precum pooling at the tip. He then brought it up to Gavin's mouth.

“I want you to look at yourself while you suck my fingers. Will you do that for me, baby?”

Gavin whined highly and got to work immediately. He started licking off his own precome from Nines’ thumb, and then went over to suck on the other fingers. 

Drool started running down his chin messily. “Open wide, detective.” Nines ordered after a bit, and started fingerfucking Gavin’s throat when he complied. He gagged lightly around the digits.

Gavin stared right at his reflection, just like Nines requested. It was mesmerising how slutty he looked. It turned him on even more. He couldn’t believe they’d never done this before. He could feel how excited it made Nines, too. His dick was so hard grinding into his ass. He even let out quiet moans, too. Everything was so hot. Gavin's head was spinning. He was leaking into the sink.

Suddenly, Nines stopped his ministrations and Gavin couldn’t help but whine. He was soothed by a sloppy kiss.

“Shh, baby.” he whispered against his spit slick lips. He then went on to unbuckled his own pants, freeing his dick and coating it with Gavin’s spit.

“Be good, and let me fuck your thighs.” Nines ordered, and Gavin nodded eagerly. Yes, he would be good.

He let out a guttural moan when Nines slipped his dick between his thighs, brushing his balls. 

“Not so loud, baby.” Nines whispered, pulled up the hem of Gavin’s shirt and putting it into Gavin's mouth.

“Here, try to bite on this to keep quiet.” he said, and Gavin did so, wetting it with his spit. Nines then grabbed Gavin’s hips in his left hand again, took Gavin's dick back into his right hand, and started fucking his thighs in earnest. The force of Nines thrusts pushed Gavin into the sink roughly. He would probably have bruises later on, and he couldn’t wait to press his fingers into them and remember this. 

Him biting the shirt muffled his moans a bit but not enough, so Gavin spit it out and took one of his hands from the sink to clasp it over his mouth weakly. Nines realized his struggle, and brought the hand formerly placed on Gavin's hip up to Gavin's throat and pressed down, restricting his airflow. Gavin felt lightheaded. He loved how utterly powerless he felt in Nines’ grip. He searched for the android’s eyes in the mirror, and was met with a heated stare. Nines panted into his ear. Gavin could feel his hot breath on his sweaty skin. He was so sensitive. He was so close, and judging by Nines’ erratic movements, he was, too.

Suddenly, there was a noise breaking through the haze that was Gavin's thoughts. It was the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer.

Fuck. Did they lock the door? Gavin couldn't remember. He hoped they did. He was unable to form words though; even if he tried, his brain was far too muddled for that. He was so damn close, too. The footsteps were nearly there. Gavin glanced back at the door. He could see the door handle go down. Fuck, they were found. And with that thought, he came. Hard.

Gavin’s legs buckled, but Nines’ hand had left his throat to support him. Nines stroked him through his orgasm until he was oversensitive. Gavin panted heavily. Nines kissed his neck softly.

“I haven’t come yet. Do you want to suck me off, baby?” he asked, and Gavin nodded. 

“Yes please.” 

With that, he got on his knees and took Nines down his throat as far as he could, eagerly gagging around the length. Nines stroked his cheek lovingly. “Easy there,” he said, but he didn’t try to stop him, so Gavin continued to choke himself on Nines’ dick. It didn’t take long for Nines to come down his throat. He loved it when Gavin deepthroated him sloppily, drool running down his chin.

They took a moment to gather themselves, before Nines pulled Gavin up on his feet. He wasn’t quite steady on them yet, but he didn’t fall down instantly, so there was that. Gavin pulled his boxers and pants back up while Nines tugged himself back in. 

“The moment the door handle went down was the moment you came.” Nines commented slyly, “You really get off on getting caught. Maybe we should get someone to watch us from time to time.” he mused.

Gavin spluttered at that, but gave it a quick thought. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Let’s talk about it a bit more later,” he said, and ran his sleeve over his mouth to make himself a bit more presentable. He then looked in the mirror.

His hair was a mess, his lips red, his neck littered with new hickeys, and a faint handprint around his throat. So much for looking presentable. He looked over at Nines. He looked as perfect as ever. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. They had to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ UzumeAmane


End file.
